


Train to Killmotor Hill

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Horror, I know the first part is super short but I'm just starting, Rapid Illness, Thriller, not done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: It was just supposed to be a quick, normal train ride. Who on Earth knew it would end like this??
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night before my 8th birthday and I wanted to see Mom. She and my dad decided to end their marriage last year although he didn't want to. She felt he was always too busy with his science work to pay us any attention.

That really hurt me because I wanted the three of us to be happy together. I told him I was planning to take the train to Killmotor Hill to see her, but alone, since he was busy.

On the way home after work, he called my mom to ask her if that would be safe for me but she was against it and told him to bring me instead.

"Yes, I'm sure I can do that! And we'll both be glad to see you! We can talk about Susie's future then. Ok, see you tomorrow, Dell!"

She hangs up first

He notices some fire trucks speeding away and wonders what could be wrong

The next day, we get on the train and I pull out my coloring book from my backpack. I look outside the window and see a man get ambushed by another man.


	2. Chapter 2

At the last minute, a girl got on the train and locked herself in one of the restrooms. I didn't think much of it, I was just going to another restroom to wash up. 

When I got out, people were running and panicking? I looked at my dad who whisks me away from oncoming danger! We see a horde of crazy infected people chasing us and pass a man I talked to recently.

He told me his name was Jimmy but his friends called him Launchpad and he and his wife Rosie were expecting a child in a few months. My dad and I were getting along well with them. But it became difficult when those who weren't bitten had to hide away from the undead. Dad was doing his best to protect me but I knew he was scared. 

We met these two elderly sisters who told us their names were Matilda and Hortense and they were supposed to go to a family reunion. We were all supposed to do other things, not let fear consume us! But I wasn't really scared, I just didn't really understand why this was happening. I had yet to fully understand the concept of death.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're familiar with the Korean film Train to Busan, you should already know what I'm trying to do here! But will it end the same way? And for those who do not know the film, I will not spoil it. But you should watch it completely! Just to let you know, you will feel really hurt! Because we can all be selfish! But we can also help each other out!


End file.
